1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses and image recording methods.
2. Related Art
Printers that print images by ejecting ink from a head onto a medium such as paper exist as examples of image recording apparatuses. Furthermore, among such printers, there are printers that have drying units (heating units) that fix the printed images onto the medium by heating the medium onto which the images have been printed (for example, JP-A-2010-125830).
There are cases where images are printed onto a sticker sheet, in which recording paper (a recording base material) that has an adhesive layer on the opposite side as the printed surface and a separator (a separating base material) that covers the adhesive layer are formed as an integral sheet. Normally, when the moisture evaporates from the adhesive layer of a sticker sheet and the adhesive layer dries, the adhesive strength of the adhesive layer drops. Accordingly, when sticker sheets are used in a printer, whose main unit reaches a comparatively high temperature inside due to the drying unit, there is a risk that the moisture will evaporate from the adhesive layer of the sticker sheets, thus causing the recording paper and the separator to separate from each other.